


Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson Who’s Your Mistress

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [17]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bondage, Mistress, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Scarlett Johansson is still getting us to have a Mistress in Chloe Bennet. But after what Chloe has planed she will always think of Chloe Bennet as her Mistress.This story was requested by Discord user Jace and the bondage elements were inspired by OMEGA15 on CSS.





	Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson Who’s Your Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Scarlett smiled as she rang the doorbell of Chloe Bennet’s house. This was the first time in a couple weeks that she had the chance to met her Mistress Chloe Bennet. The last time she was here it was still new to her that she had a Mistress. She was always the Mistress in her sexual relationships with women. And she told her that it still felt weird sometimes to think that she had a Mistress. 

Chloe had called her up about two hours ago and told her to come to her house as soon as she could. She headed straight for her house as fast as she could. Chloe answered the door wearing a silk robe. The same silk robe she wore when she meet Elizabeth Henstridge when she became her plaything. Chloe smiled. “I’ve been waiting,” Chloe said with a smile. “Sorry, Chl-Mistress.” Scarlett corrected herself before she called her Chloe again. 

“Hopefully after today you will never mistake who I am again,” Chloe said with a smile after giving her a kiss. “What did you have in mind?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “Follow me,” Chloe said with a smile. She walked them to her spare bedroom where she had something special set up for Scarlett. Scarlett saw the setup and didn't know what her Mistress had in mind for her. 

There was a rigging that was clearly made to restrain someone in place. “First I need to put this on you,” Chloe said with a smile as she put a collar on her with a smile. Scarlett didn't know where this was going. But she was kind of excited to find out. She smiled as Chloe latched the collar around her neck. “Strip,” Chloe commanded. 

And Scarlett slowly stripped trying to turn her Mistress on as she did. But while Chloe did enjoy this show she had something that she wanted her to experience. “Stand in the rigging my dear,” Chloe said with a smile. She stood in the rigging like she was told and Chloe latched her arms in position connecting her wrist restraints with chains to the collar that she was wearing. She then did the same thing to her legs and then put a belt around her waist and connected the shackles on her feet. She then got a little vibrating ball and taped it in place in her pussy.

Scarlett looked at her not sure what of what she had in mind for her. “What is it?” Chloe asked smiling at her. “What do you have in store for me Mistress?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “Well,” Chloe said with a smile as she turned on the vibrator. “Oh,” Scarlett moaned as she felt it start to work on her. “While you are just hanging out,” Chloe said with a smile she snapped her fingers and out came a man butt naked and hard as a rock.

He came up behind Chloe and started kissing her neck. “I am going to be getting to know this fine looking man here a little better,” Chloe said as she slipped the robe from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He started to grope Chloe’s breasts as she smiled at Scarlett. Part of Scarlett wanted to get out of the rigging that she was in to stop this man from touching her Mistress. But then there was also a part of her that was getting wetter and wetter from watching this.

Chloe led the man to the bed and pushed him into it with a playful shove. “A nice and hard cock is what I want right now,” Chloe said smiling as she climbed on top of the guy and kissing it before she started to suck on it for a few moments. As Scarlett heard the guy moan as her Mistress was sucking on the guys’ cock she wanted out of this thing even more but the vibrator was working well right now. She was suppressing a moan herself because she didn't want him to hear this.

As she watched Chloe stopped sucking the man’s cock and crawled on top of him. “Are you ready for this baby?” he asked as she got into position hovering over his cock. “No the question is are you ready for me?” she said as she lowered herself on to his cock. “Oh.” Chloe moaned as she started to get the rhythm as she started to fuck this guy.

Scarlett watched as her Mistress fucked him. She wanted out, that was her Mistress, but watching her Mistress moan and groan was making her want to cum. “Oh, baby that’s the spot.” Chloe moaned as she fucked the guy. And that was all Scarlett needed. “Oh god!!!” Scarlett moaned as she came squirting her juices all over her feet. “I think your bitch just came for us babe.” the guy said with a smile as he fucked Chloe. “Well she can cum again because I’m not done with you yet,” Chloe said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed the guy slipping him her tongue.

Scarlett watched as her Mistress fucked this guy. “Oh god.” Chloe moaned as she fucked him. With every moan with every groan, Scarlett was in heaven and hell at the same time. She loved the sound of her Mistress moaning but she wanted to be the one that was making her moan. Scarlett came two more times as she watched. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Chloe moaned. “FUCK YES!!!!!” Chloe yelled as her head snapped back as her and this guy came together.

Scarlett then let out one last stream of her juices on to the floor. Chloe smiled as she kissed the guy and climbed out of bed and walked over to Scarlett with a seductive walk. “Who am I?” Chloe asked looking at her. “Mistress. You’re my Mistress.” Scarlett moaned. “Good.” Chloe smiled as she turned off the vibrator and slowly undid Scarlett with a smile.

“Now, as your Mistress. I want you to fuck him.” Chloe said with a smile looking at Scarlett. “Yes, Mistress,” Scarlett said and walked over to the guy. He looked like he had just won the lottery. Scarlett kissed him and then headed down his body and started to suck his cock to make him hard again tasting the juices of her Mistress on his cock.

As she did this Chloe watched this. She smiled at this. She had made other women watch as she fucked guys before. She had never had to strap them into something like what she had done to Scarlett but she made them watch. She even made them either fuck the guy or her after she was finished with him depending on how well the guy did with her. But as she watched Scarlett lower herself on to the guy, who was rock hard again, with a moan. She truly felt like she was a Mistress. And she enjoyed watching her plaything get fucked. She enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
